


Bular The Bully

by littleberd



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Family feelzzzz!, Grandpa Merlin, It's happening, M/M, NOTHING HAPPENS WHILE JIM IS UNDERAGE!!!!, REDEMPTION FIC!!!!!!, SMOL DRAAL!!!!, SMOL JIM!!!, SO, Teenage Bular, had a redemption?, i was thinking, if Bular, what would happen, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: Definition of BullyNoun1moderna : a blustering, browbeating person; especially : one who is habitually cruel, insulting, or threatening to others who are weaker, smaller, or in some way vulnerable. Ex.) Tormented by the neighborhoodbully...2archaica : sweetheartb : a fine chap





	1. London Bridge Is Falling Down

Kanjigar and Bular had been trapped under this damned man-made bridge since earlier that morning, but neither had given in, neither had made a false move, and neither was going to stop until the other was dead. 

Bular lunges at the Trollhunter with a roar, only for his claws to slice through one of the beam behind the blue troll like butter. 

This beam, however, was by no means like it's other kin. 

This was the main supporting beam for the entire bridge, the bridge that had been standing since 1786, and had not received maintenance since it's completion.

Kanjigar had thought his plan out very thoroughly, taking into account the structure age, and studying Bular's constant straightforward attacks. When the prince of the GummGumms was rightfully distracted by the sudden crumbling of the bridge he was currently under, Kanjigar grabs the horngazel and dives straight into the portal to escape certain doom. 

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@

Jim couldn't stand the screaming not a second longer. _Why can't Mommy and Daddy love each other like they used to? Why is Daddy leaving? Is it my fault? Is it because I wanted to ride a scooter?_ He hefts the boxes of scooter parts onto his little red wagon with a determined face, hiding the boxes wit his father's big car tarp just in case. _If there's no scooter then there's no fighting. Even though I really wanna build one with Daddy I don't want them to fight because of it. I don't want Daddy to leave because of it. I can just have Mommy and Daddy take turns pulling me in my wagon._

With a plan in mind, the brave five-year-old trudges fearlessly into the woods, following the dirt path he usually sees the older kids ride their bikes on to get to school every morning. The sun nears the edge of the horizon in it's coming descent onto the rest of the world, silhouettes of leaves hold a darker contrast against the bold oranges and soft pastel pinks of the sky to create a beautiful concave of textures. But Jim can't keep looking at the pretty colors or he'll forget what he's suppose to do, Jim sniffles, eyes locked straightforward onto the path. 

After a few minutes he finally makes it to the big ravine, the old bridge that had been blocked off for years now because of it's age, with antique statues of gargoyles and elegant swooping curling feathers in concrete, is just a few meters away from the opening in the woods Jim walks out of. He had never walked this far before, but if the brave big kids could do it then so could he. 

Jim's curious gaze identifies two flitting shadows under the bridge, then there's a sudden noise of impact, a flash of light, a human like scream of pain.

The bridge has collapsed.

Jim's eyes widen in horror. "Some-somebody's STUCK UNDER THE BRIDGE!!!! I've gotta SAVE THEM!"

Jim peers down at the steep incline of the canal, gulping at it with shaky limbs, he looks back at his wagon and an idea hits him. Pushing it to the edge, Jim climbs in and starts to edge his way closer with his little feet. As soon as the wagon dips, it's off like a bullet, he can't hold back the scream of terror as the wind whips his hair from the sheer momentum. In a panic, Jim nudges the handle to the left and the wheels catch, turning it over and it's contents, Jim and all, tumble down the rest of the short distance to the bottom.

Jim shakes himself, noting the small scrape he's now sporting on his knees and elbows. _Mommy's gonna be even madder now._

The sound of rocks moving has Jim's head turning towards the bridge, head back on track with his more important task. Jim hobbles over to the rocks and starts digging, first small rocks, and then he's gradually picking up bigger ones he has to haul with both hands and even adds a few scrapes to his hands from the hard work.

Without him even realizing it, the sun has disappeared.

A cough a few moments later has Jim scrambling to pull rocks away from the disaster...

What he sees a second later is not a human trapped under rubble.

But a monster.

It's red ruby eyes blink and water from the dust and grit that's made itself at home on it's face.

Jim gasps when those eyes focus on him.

"Oh great, a human whelp. I can hear Strickler's stupid voice ranting in my ear already." it growls, teeth flashing at the boy in warning.

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@ 

_Aren't human offspring suppose to be well guarded and treasured by their sires?_ Bular takes in the jaw-dropped teary-eyed little boy, multiple scrapes on his knees and elbows, his hands are bloody as well. He notes the surroundings and sees the numerous scattered piles bloody hand print covered stones.

_This boy has been digging in the rubble, but why?_

The boy finally snaps out of his astonishment a moment later, surprising Bular with his next actions and words.

"Are you alright Mr. Monster?" The boy asks, puny little hand wiping the grime off of Bular's face, coming away with dark black blood and dirt, "You've got some boo-boos too, but I'll get you out of here! And then Mommy can fix it!"

It continues babbling and once more begins removing the stones trapping Bular, keeping him from snapping the little human's body in two and swallowing it whole.

Bular remains quiet through the entire affair, even though the progress is slow, soon Bular's head is no longer being forced down by the rocks that were cradled by his horns and his right arm is nearly free.

But to his horror, the first rays of sunlight are breaching the clouds to the East.

_So this is how I am to die? Under a bridge with a human boy trying to save me even though I'd sooner eat him than thank him._

Upon the light's fossilizing contact with his skin, he cannot hold in the agonized scream.

@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^

Jim startles at the pain-fueled roar, nearly dropping the heavy rock he had been lifting on the monster's face.

But once he sees he understands, wherever the sun touches his skin it turns to still stone. Jim looks around frantically, eyes alighting on the car tarp next to his over turned wagon. He runs to it even though his legs hurt, and he's tired, and as swiftly as he's goes to get it he runs back and covers Bular's head. The screams stop as soon as the shade covers mottled stone skin.

Jim wiggles underneath it and looks at the unconscious face of the monster he was trying to save. A yawn escapes the boy's mouth as his exhausted body nods off into the realm of dreams.


	2. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this fic just so I could use this adorkable nickname for Bular. QUQ

three hours of yelling Barbara's throat can't handle it anymore. She stands and gathers James Lake Sr.'s belongings, stuffing them in plastic bags and tossing them into the living room as he tries to get her to stop. But she doesn't stop, not til everything he's ever bought and used is hidden inside white plastic. Once she's done however...

"Get out of my house and don't you **dare** come back!" Barbara seethes, voice cold as she points to the door.

James Lake Sr. shakes his head, "I'm not leaving without my son."

Barbara stands, grabbing her soon-to-be ex-husband's bags and throws them at the front door, "He is **my** son. Those scooter parts you brought home, as a _birthday present_ to Jim? Match the description of the very scooter that was stolen from a murder scene one town over, Same as every gift you've ever given to me and Jim. I've already called the police James... I'm giving you a chance because for all of the bad things you've done, you love Jim as much as I do. So don't make Jim see you being taken away, just disappear. Don't come back here, don't ever show your face again. I'll tell Jim you died, I won't tell him that you're a monster. But I will not let you hold my son with those hands. Not anymore."

Tears stream down the man's face, "At least... at least let me tell him I love him before I leave... I don't want his last memory of me, being yelled at and yelling at you Barb... please..."

Barbara's fists clench, her blue eyes bright and icy. But they quickly break, like ice under pressure, she had loved this man for all his faults... but she fell in love with a man with no secrets and gentle hands... not the blood-stained fingers of a murderer, "You have one minute."

James runs up the stairs, and stops before his boy's door, wiping the tears from his face and putting on a watery smile. He opens the door slowly, the presence of his son absent from his room. A real smile breaks through and a chuckle rings out, "Jimbo... I know me and Mommy have been yelling downstairs but-but we're never doing that again. I promise... you can come out Jimbo..."

Where usually he'd either be treated to a precious little giggle or a very shy creak of the floor-boards as his son comes out from under the bed or the closet... he was met with nothing but silence. A sense of heavy dread has him ripping clothes out of the closet and the mattress from the bed frame.

Drawn by the ruckus, Barbara is at the door in seconds, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

James turns to Barbara in terror, his deep voice tinged at the edges with a frantic fire, "HE'S GONE!!!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Bular wakes slowly, vision foggy from the sun-stain he's received that taints his face. The shivering little cold body against his flesh feels heavenly...

Until he realizes what that little body is.

Bular wriggles in disgust, he's almost out when the boy awakens.

Sleepy blue eyes blink at his crouched form, drowsiness slurs his speech but he still attempts to be heard nonetheless, "You're out Mr. Monster... now I can take you to Mommy to kizz your boo-boo'z."

The boy crawls over, whimpering whenever an open cut touches the earth but shaking the pain off. He grabs his shirt and wipes at Bular's face once more, the wounds from before had been burnt closed but he still came away with traces of the dried blood.

Bular wrinkles his nose at the boy's words, feet and tail jerking out just the last bit as he regains his freedom. H shoves the child away, a disdainful lilt to his voice as he brushes off what dust remains on him, "Leave boy, you helped me once and I will spare you this time. But make no mistake, if you tell anyone of me or come across me once more I will not hesitate to eat you."

Jim comes away from Bular's warning with a different message altogether. "Are you hungry Mr. Monster? I don't gots no apple cwispspsz. But do Monsters even eat apple cwispspsz? OH!! I know!" 

Jim hobbles over to his mess of scooter parts and drags a half empty box over to Bular, "Maybe you eats this? Tobes told me about monsters eating cars and people watching them chomp up little beetle-bugs. I don't 'member what he called dem tho... twucks? Like a car but biggew and-and with BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG wheews..."

Bular sniffs at the box with interest, picking out a handle bar between two massive fingers. _I heard the goody-goodies eat Human trash, but I have no idea what this whelp is talking about. Perhaps the humans have recorded us some way? No, no, the impures would have been on that faster than flies to a shit pile._

Bular bites into it and... is pleasantly surprised by the taste of metal and plastic. Bular munches on and reaches for another piece without thinking, but he sees the boy looking up at him with awed eyes. Bular glares and the boy just seems to gap at him even more.

"Stop that."

The boy blinks and guiltily looks away, sitting on the ground and fiddling with a rock, "It'z just, your teef are really pretty."

Bular almost chokes on a gas pedal, beating a fist against his chest to stop his premature death. He'd be even more of a laughing stalk if Stricklander found his corpse with a scooter piece stuck in his throat like a starving goody goody.

"Are you okay Mr. Monster?" Jim asks worriedly, scooching closer and patting an arm that was 5 Jim's wide.

Bular huffs and slides the boy away with a knuckle, "I told you to leave. Do you want to be eaten?"

Jim tilts his head in confusion, "You're still hungry Mr. Monster? I gots more-"

Bular growls in vexation, "ENOUGH WITH THE Mr. Monster! I am Bular, son of Gunmar, Hunter of TrollHunters, and Prince of the GummGumms."

Jim begins to giggle uncontrollably. Bular huffs at the whelp. _Perhaps this Human is broken?_

Jim smiles up at the brute, "Well, I'm Jim. It's nice to meet you boo-rawr!"

Bular slaps his hand across his face, dragging it down in annoyance.


End file.
